Partir là-bas
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Camie rêvait de la Reine de Sabaody depuis que son regard s'était posé sur elle. Cette joie, les humains la gardaient pour eux, la contenaient dans ces mangroves, pas un gramme ne se déversait dans l'océan. Les hommes-poissons n'avaient pas plus le droit d'en rêver et c'était avec bonheur que parfois Camie avait la sensation d'être une hors-la-loi.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

 **Ndla** : Me voilà de retour pour cet OS, ça faisait une paye n'est-ce pas ? Depuis... *regarde sur son profil* 2015 dites donc ! Remerciez Umichan17 parce que sans elle et ses encouragements, je n'aurai jamais publié cette petite histoire. C'est son cadeau de Noel et, après un long débat intérieur, je me suis dit que je pouvais lui faire ce petit cadeau bonus. Evidemment, vieille habitude oblige, c'est un OS qui se centre sur un personnage délaissée et par trop souvent sous-estimé. A vrai dire, je ne l'aime pas des masses mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration vient sous des formes incongrues parfois.

 **Remerciements à** : Umichan17 qui s'est chargée de me donner son avis sur cet OS et l'a corrigé dans la foulée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partir là-bas**

 **.**

Le début de sa vie était marqué par ces mots.

― Notre peau et notre apparence sont différentes disent les humains ! Mais n'attendons pas qu'ils nous reconnaissent pour ce que nous sommes ! C'est à nous de les comprendre en allant les rejoindre !

Les mots de la reine Otohime s'étaient imprimés dans l'esprit de la petite Camie bien qu'en grandissant elle les ait oubliés. La souveraine s'était changée en flamboyant brasier de volonté et de détermination malgré son bras fraîchement enrubanné. La petite l'avait vue s'escrimer chaque jour, sans relâche, pour convaincre les habitants de l'île. Enfant-sirène avait vu la reine harceler son peuple, le supplier, brandissant ces petites feuilles que péniblement Sa Majesté les serrait contre elle aussi chèrement que si ce fut un de ses enfants.

Pour Otohime, les humains n'auraient jamais la décence de regarder avec bienveillance un monde qu'il fallait contempler en baissant les yeux. C'était aux hommes-poissons de lever les leurs, de se hisser là-haut pour être regardé d'égal à égal.

Camie avait vu la reine se démener année après année, s'échiner à plaidoyer en faveur d'un rapprochement entre les humains et les hommes-poissons. La petite n'avait jamais eu d'opinion à ce propos. Elle avait peur de ces humains, des nombreux rapts dont ils étaient responsables. Et ils faisaient pourtant l'objet d'une grande fascination chez certains enfants, elle la première.

Par curiosité, elle était allée à une des classes que Sa Majesté avait organisé. Ses grands yeux émerveillés avaient dévoré ces images d'arbres et de forêt qui existaient dans le monde des humains. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux, sans oser franchir le pas.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose qui attirait Camie. Peu importait les agissements des pirates, hommes-poissons ou humains, elle la convoitait avec l'avidité qui caractérisait les enfants de son âge, qu'aucune parole n'aurait pu réprimer, pas même la plus sévère.

Plusieurs années après le premier discours qu'elle avait entendu de la reine, elle avait voulu tenter le diable. Rejoindre ces humains pour les comprendre. Puis cette envie s'était évaporée, non seulement à cause des troubles sur l'île mais aussi et surtout à cause de Shabondy Park. Cette envie avait disparu pour ne laisser derrière elle que la fascination que Camie éprouvait pour le monde des humains. Une fascination telle qu'elle supplantait la peur et la métamorphosait, elle, en petite sirène exaltée.

Comme un poisson par le globe lumineux d'une baudroie, Camie avait été attirée par la surface. Elle avait d'abord entendu ce monde avant de le voir.

Le bruit de la foule se pressant dans le parc d'attraction résonnait à travers les mangroves. En tendant l'oreille, en se faisant aussi silencieuse que la mer sous un ciel d'été, on pouvait entendre les hurlements d'excitation et de joie des enfants comme ceux des adultes. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient attirée la première fois alors qu'elle s'était approchée un peu trop de la surface. Sous l'eau, les musiques, les cris étaient assourdis. Deux mondes séparés par un peu d'eau. Il suffisait de tendre le bras pour franchir la barrière.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait, la première fois. Craintive à l'idée de ce qui se passerait quand sa peau serait exposée à l'air, elle avait levé un bras tremblant vers un ciel ondoyant bien que dégagé. Elle avait poussé un petit cri en sentant le vent sur sa peau, son corps tout entier frissonnant sous la caresse. La petite sirène avait immédiatement éclaté de rire en comprenant qu'il ne se passait et ne se passerait rien, que le vent ne faisait que la chatouiller. Elle ne s'était pas transformée en statue de sel pas plus qu'elle ne s'était dissolue en écume.

Ensuite, prudemment, elle avait passé sa tête hors de l'eau. Les cheveux collés à son visage, elle n'avait osé les en écarter. Un camouflage de dépit que ces cheveux verts qui ressemblaient à des algues déteintes. Cette première fois, elle s'était contentée d'observer de loin, très loin, ne restant que quelques minutes pour ensuite retourner sur l'île.

De jour en jour, elle s'était approchée des mangroves. Puis, parce qu'il avait fallu aller jusqu'au bout, elle avait touché l'une de ces massives et rugueuses racines. Ce jour-là resta ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle avait nagé près d'une d'entre elles, était remontée progressivement pour toucher la racine. Ce geste, somme toute insignifiant pour beaucoup, l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Elle était repartie dans les profondeurs à toute vitesse, les joues empourprées et le cœur menaçant de s'extirper hors de sa poitrine tant ses battements s'étaient faits plus forts.

Elle avait visité de vieilles épaves. Elle avait observé les statues échouées au fond de l'océan, avait tournoyé autour d'elles en essayant d'imaginer l'histoire de la personne représentée, imaginant un roi ou une reine déchu depuis des siècles. Elle préférait la compagnie de ces statues que celles des poissons.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ces escapades lui permettaient d'oublier les remous politiques que subissait l'île. Les discours d'Otohime l'avaient portée aussi haut que sa queue de poisson lui permettait. Elle n'osait plus tendre les bras de peur qu'un des humains, sur les mangroves, ne la remarque. Camie évitait avec soin les zones de non-droits, ne se laissait aller à rêver que devant le parc d'attraction.

Dès que son petit nez émergeait des eaux, elle se laissait guider par l'odeur. Un doux mélange sucré-salé qui la faisait saliver. Son sac à dos semblait peser une tonne une fois qu'elle sortait la tête de l'eau, comme si une force invisible voulait la tirer en arrière, l'adjoindre à retourner dans les eaux ténébreuses.

Ayant une fois encore réussi à échapper à la vigilance de ses aînées, Camie avait filé. Petite sirène rêveuse et impressionnable, lui reprochait-on toujours, et elle devait admettre que ces congénères n'avaient pas tort. L'enfant qu'elle était s'abîmait dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, déjà lassée des profondeurs sous-marines qu'elle avait tant de fois visitées. Elle en connaissait les merveilles et s'en était lassée au moment même où elle l'avait vue. _Elle_.

Profitant de sa petite taille, elle parvenait à atteindre l'archipel Sabaody en se cachant parmi un banc de poissons qui avait bien voulu l'aider à s'évader.

Camie avait toujours rêvé de se hisser sur l'une des mangroves dans la zone touristique. Elle rêvait les yeux grands ouverts, étincelant d'envie et de convoitise. Elle observait ces humains dévorer les friandises qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Ils les dévoraient avec une avidité qui la rendait jalouse, envieuse. Elle aussi, elle voulait faire des heures de queue pour acheter ces mets à un prix exorbitant, pour avoir droit à quelques secondes d'éternité.

Camie se passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, comme pour capturer l'essence de ces aliments dont l'odeur flottait dans l'air. Elle était parfois si poisseuse, si intense que la petite sirène avait la sensation qu'elle se collait à elle, qu'un goût fantôme que Camie n'avait jamais connu autrement que par son parfum envahissait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Parfois, il lui prenait l'étrange fantaisie de garder la bouche grande ouverte dans l'espoir d'en capturer un peu plus. Puis, la refermant, elle déglutissait avec l'air gourmand de celle qui a fait un excellent repas.

Camie se détourna des vendeurs à la sauvette. Ces visages se ressemblaient tous de toute façon. Son regard s'était levé pour ne plus redescendre. Tout lui avait paru fade en bas depuis qu'elle avait vu cette Roue. La reine de Sabaody Park. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette Roue colorée et illuminée de mille feux. Elle était encore plus belle de nuit. Ces lumières se reflétaient dans l'eau qui semblait vouloir se parer de ses plus beaux atours. Mais la beauté de ces lumières chatoyantes perdait de son éclat dans ces tristes reflets.

La petite sirène aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce qu'un tour à l'intérieur, pour voir le monde d'aussi haut. Pour se sentir grande. Pour être une géante, ne serait-ce que quelque seconde, savoir ce que c'était que de pouvoir regarder quelqu'un de haut.

Pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dominer la mer dans laquelle elle était condamnée à passer son quotidien et à y terminer sa vie. Ses grands yeux suivaient le mouvement de cette gigantesque Roue. Infatigable, celle-ci s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour accueillir d'autres touristes qu'elle emmenait tout là-haut, à des hauteurs dont Camie ne pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée. Elle ne parvenait à s'imaginer, elle, dans une de ces navettes. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se faire une idée du bonheur qu'ils devaient éprouver. Sans doute était-il immense, si démesuré que la mer n'aurait pas suffi pour le diluer.

Pourtant ces humains le gardaient pour eux, le contenaient dans ces mangroves, et pas un gramme ne se déversait pour que les hommes-poissons, tritons et sirènes, aient leur part. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en rêver non plus, eux qu'on capturait ou tuait à vue.

Elle retint un cri lorsque deux têtes jaillirent de l'eau devant elle. Deux figures familières bien que très mécontentes à l'heure actuelle. Une troisième apparut derrière elle.

― Camie ! s'écria Ishilly. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Aidée de Mero, son amie la tira par le bras pour la forcer à s'éloigner de l'Archipel. Leur cœur ne peut pas battre avec autant d'ardeur, autant de passion que le mien, se dit Camie. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce désir-là. Elle choisit de ne rien dire de son souhait.

― Je voulais voir comment c'était là-bas, laissa tomber la jeune sirène.

― Ça n'a aucun intérêt, s'exclama Mero en secouant sa jolie tête, ce qui fit ondoyer sa longue chevelure bleue. Les hommes nous détestent, ils nous méprisent !

― On ne peut rien y faire, ajouta Fillonce. Autant nous amuser comme on peut en bas pendant qu'ils s'étripent là-haut.

En disant cela, elle dodelinait de la tête, mouvement empreint d'un défaitisme que les discours d'Otohime n'aurait pu qu'effacer l'espace d'un jour. Le soir venu, la terreur revenait. On retournait chez soi la peur grouillant au creux du ventre, envahissant totalement l'esprit, en pensant au lendemain et aux conséquences quand l'idéal de la reine deviendra réalité. Les adultes n'y croyaient que peu. Ce n'était que poudre aux yeux mais Camie avait besoin d'y croire.

Par désespoir ou espoir véritable ? A son jeune âge, elle n'aurait su dire. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que la vision de ce ciel bleu, de cette gigantesque Roue, lui laissait le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais su décrire avec justesse.

Si ses camarades se satisfaisaient de leur vie là, dans ces profondeurs sinistres, Camie préférait rêver de ce jour où elle partirait là-bas. Ce jour béni où elle s'envolerait très haut sur cette Roue pour avoir la sensation, rien qu'une fois, d'être un oiseau. Un de ces albatros au vol si gracieux.

Camie se laissa tirer vers leur île, le cœur s'alourdissant au fur et à mesure qu'on l'éloignait de cet Eldorado. Elle souffrait autant de ne pouvoir se fondre dans cette foule que de voir ce sentiment d'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de ses amies.

Sa silhouette se fondit dans les profondeurs abyssales et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, son regard ne fut capable de se détacher de ce ciel troublé par les vagues.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, mes petits loups, car cette publication ne signe pas mon retour sur le fandom. Vous y avez cru ? Navré mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ces publications pour ce fandom resteront très incertaines. Peut-être publierais-je à nouveau dans ce fandom, peu-être pas. Cependant, je vous remercie d'être venu, lecteur nostalgique ou lecteur tout neuf qui n'a jamais rien lu de moi !

Si cet humble OS vous a plu, laissez une review. Aussi petite sera-t-elle, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre avis !


End file.
